


Daddy

by vendeta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mpreg, Punishment, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendeta/pseuds/vendeta
Summary: ,, I was really at the bottom and you were my only option. ",, I shouldn't have started to feel anything for you. "
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my another story !!♡♡
> 
> ( again... This story is on my Wattpad profile but in Czech )

,, Are you really sure about that ? " a friend of mine named Yuta asked me.

,, Yes, I am. " I answered on my cell phone.  
,, And even if I am not, I need the money. "

,, I told you I would lend or even give it to you. " he protested.

,, I know, but I don't think it's right. "

,, And find a complete stranger through the application is ? " he asked.

I can completely see the puffs of steam smoking out of his head at how upset he is.

,, I have to finish, he's here. " I announced and without waiting for an answer or farewell, I ended the call.

I hid my cell phone in my pocket and watched the black-haired man sit in front of me.

,, Kim Doyoung. " he introduced himself without interest.

,, Moon Taeil. " I also introduced myself, although I see no reason when we got to know each other through the application.

Doyoung just nodded and drank the water the waitress had brought with the menu.

As soon as he finished, he placed the glass on the table and took the menu.

,, Won't you eat ? " he asked, looking at me for a second. Then he began to focus on the menu again.

,, Um... Yeah. Probably yes. " I took a menu and was looking for some cheap food.

,, Don't look at the price. I'll pay. " I heard him speak.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

,, I've noticed you're looking at the price rather than the food. " he explained and closed his menu exactly when the waitress came to us.

,, Do you have something ? " she smiled at us.

,, Yes. " Doyoung said.  
,, Twice your new specialty. " he ordered for me too.

,, Okay. " the waitress wrote it down.  
,, That's all ? "

,, Yes. "

The waitress nodded, took back the menus and went to announce the order in the kitchen.

,, Let's get straight to the point. " the black hair began in front of me.  
,, You hired me as a sugar daddy, so I have my rules that if you don't follow there is a penalty. " he spoke with a serious face.

Doesn't he smile at all ?  
Does he move his face at all ?

He's still had a stony face since he's been here.

I just nodded.

,, I expect a spoken answer. "

,, Y-yes, I understand. " sure, start stuttering.

,, If you don't like a rule, I can change it, but I won't be very excited about it. "

I nodded again, and then realized he wanted a loud answer.  
,, Okay. "

The black-haired man nodded.  
,, The rules are very simple. We won't hold hands in public, give each other a kiss and no such shit as couples do, because we're not a couple. "

,, I agree with that. "

,, I will transfer the money directly to your account if I am satisfied with your service and in compliance with my rules. " he continued.  
,, In the bedroom during our activities, you will address me daddy. But when it starts to be nice for you. "

Doyoung's speech was interrupted by a waitress who brought us food. As soon as the plates of food were on the table, she left and did not disturb us.

Doyoung cleared his throat and continued.  
,, We will only have sex as part of our punishment, so I would advise you to follow the rules. " he started eating and so did I.

I thought it was all because he didn't say anything for a while and just enjoyed his overpriced food.

Of course, I thought wrong, and after a while Doyoung spoke again.

,, My next rule is that you will not associate with anyone else. By that I mean everyone, family, friends. "

What ?  
And why's that ?

I rolled my eyes at him slightly, but preferred not to ask why. I would receive a punishment that will certainly not be pleasant.

,, You will listen to me for a word. " he kept talking.  
,, If I tell you I want you with me in five minutes, you'll do it. I do not tolerate any apology. " he looked at me.  
,, All clear ? "

,, I say yes. " I nodded.

,, Fine..." he took a bite in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.  
,, You do not like something ? "

That I can't see my friends.

,, No, everything is fine. "

,, Okay, I'm glad. " he set down his cutlery and took a napkin to wipe his mouth.  
,, You're moving in with me today and then we'll work out the little things there. "

,, Am I moving ? " I raised my eyebrows in shock.

,, Yes. Is that a problem ? " he stabbed me by his eyes like a cold.

,, N-no, sir. " I looked down.

Why the hell did I tell him sir ?  
Ugh... But still better than daddy.

Doyoung nodded.  
,, Are you done eating ? "

,, Yes. " I laid down the cutlery.

Doyoung put the money on the table and stood up. I did the same and we left the restaurant together. We went to a luxury black car and got on.

,, Where do you live ? "

,, W-what ? " I looked at him as he asked his question.

,, I want your address. " he left the parking lot.  
,, Or do you not have a home ? "

,, No, I have. " I exhaled and told him the address where I live.

We arrived at the place and I disengaged.

,, Go pack all your things. As long as we're together, you won't come back here. "

,, I'll be right back. " I got out of the car and hung into the apartment.

All my clothes fit in a smaller suitcase, which I have been carrying with me for a long time. Once everything was cleared, I returned to Doyoung, who was standing by the open trunk of the car.

,, Is that all you have ? " he asked.

,, Yes. "

The black-haired nodded, took the suitcase, put it in the trunk of the car, which he then closed and then we sat back in the car and Doyoung drove off.

This will be even more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

I wide my eyes as we reached Doyoung's house.

This is not a house, this is literally a palace !

Doyoung came to the gate that opened and he drove closer to his house. He parked in the garage and got out. I did the same, but stayed by the car.

,, What are you waiting for ? " he looked at me and open the garage door to the house.

,, N-nothing. " I went to him and we went inside together.

As soon as we climbed the stairs, Doyoung was greeted by his servants. Doyoung just walked past them and sat on a leather sofa in the living room.

His living room is much larger than my entire former house.

,, Sit down. " he ordered me from the couch.

I quickly greeted the servants and sat down on the couch with Doyoung, who indicated to the servants that they could leave.

,, How old are you ? " he asked as soon as they left, leaving only the two of us.

,, 24. "

,, So you don't go to school and I guess you don't have a job either. "

,, No, sir. " I stared into my lap.

He makes it as if we didn't texted with each other before our meeting today...

,, I'm 27, but you know that. "

Like I said... We messaged to each other, so yes, I know.

,, You are a virgin ? "

I was taken aback and looked at him.  
,, Um..."

,, Well ? I'm still waiting for the answer. " he growled eagerly, returning my gaze.

,, I am not, sir. " I looked down again because his gaze burned into my soul.

,, Okay. " he got up from the couch.  
,, Next time I expect an immediate answer. "

,, Yes I'm sorry. " I didn't dare look at him, but I still felt his sharp look on myself.

,, Didn't you forget something ? "

,, Sir. " I muttered.

Doyoung exhaled contentedly.  
,, I would not like to punish you on the first day of our acquaintance. "

Really ? So I'm wondering...

,, I'm supposed to be at a party tonight and I'd like you to go there with me. " he told me.

I looked at him.  
,, But I have nothing to wear. "

,, I expected that and that's why we're shopping today. "

I nodded.  
,, Are you sure you want to go there with me ? Sir... "

,, Of course. " It was all he told me.  
,, Now go unpack your things in your room. "

As if on call to the living room, the maid came with my small suitcase.

,, Seulgi will take you to the room. I'll be in my room for now, and then I'll pick you up so we can go shopping. " and with that he left.

,, Please follow me. " Seulgi told me and walked down the hall.

I went to see her right away so I wouldn't get lost.

He would punished me for not waiting for him in my room and instead wandering around this giant house.

,, Here is your room. " she stopped in front of a door that was not so far from the living room.

,, Thank you. " I smiled at her and reached for my suitcase.

Unfortunately, Seulgi didn't give it to me.  
,, I'll put you in your room. " she opened the door and entered.

,, You didn't have to. " I also came in.  
,, I could handle those few steps alone. "

,, It's my job..." she stuck, narrowing her eyes.

I understood and told her my name.  
,, Taeil. "

,, It's my job, Taeil. " she repeated the sentence, but now with my name as well.

I just nodded and smiled at her.  
,, Thank you. "

Seulgi returned the smile.  
,, Don't you need help to unpack ? "

,, No no. I can do it myself. "

Seulgi nodded.  
,, If you need anything, don't be afraid to tell me. "

,, I'll get back to you, thank you. "

Seulgi smiled again and left the room.

I put the suitcase on the bed, opened it, and started unpacking. Since there wasn't much, I had things put in a closet within five minutes that was too big for my few pieces of clothing.

I closed the suitcase and put it in the closet and closed it. Then I sat on the bed and waited for Doyoung to come for me.

In the meantime, I pulled out my cell phone and noticed a few missed messages and a missed call.

I immediately called the person and not a single beep sounded and my friend picked it up.

,, Are you okay ? He didn't kidnapp you, did he ? " he said immediately, frightened.

,, Calm down, Yuta. " I rolled my eyes, but smiled at his worry.  
,, I'm fine, don't worry. "

,, How can I not be afraid when you are not at home, you do not answer my messages and calls and you don't even let me know overall ! " he spoke angrily on the phone.

,, I am sorry. I never heard you call me. " I spoke calmly.  
,, And the fact that I'm not in my house has a reason. "

,, What ? "

,, I live with him now. " I answered.

,, WHAT ?! " he shouted.  
,, You're making fun of me ! "

,, I don't. "

,, I don't like this. " he said a little calmer.  
,, Can't I just lend you the money ? "

,, I already told you I don't want it from you. " I made it clear.  
,, Besides, I live with him, not you. "

,, I am worried about you. "

,, You don't have to, I can take care of myself. "

Doyoung flew into the room without knocking.

,, I have to go, bye. " before Yuta could object, I tipped the call.

,, Who was that ? " Doyoung asked, looking at me.

,, Y-yuta. " I tried to keep eye contact with him.

,, Who is Yuta ? "

,, My friend. " I answered.

,, Uhm. " he came closer to me.  
,, Didn't I say that you are forbidden to associate with your friends ? "

,, I was just on the phone with him. " I objected.

,, You oppose me ? Do you want to have a punishment ? "

,, No, sir. " I looked down.

,, Phone. " he put his hand in front of me.

I handed him the cell phone. I don't want to have another problem, I've dialed it enough.

Doyoung picked up his cell phone and clicked on it, then returned it to me.  
,, I gave you my number there. I already has yours. "

I hid my cell phone.

,, Well..." he straightened his shirt.  
,, It's time to go shopping. "


	3. Chapter 3

,, Welcome, Mr. Kim. " we were greeted by some man.  
,, I'm very glad you came tonight. Even with your entourage. " he looked at me.

,, It's nothing. This party is very respected. " said Doyoung.

,, I understand, Mr. Kim. "

Doyoungu said nothing more and went with me more to the center of the action.

,, You won't talk to anyone, okay ? " Doyoung spoke to me as we stood at the table with food and alcohol.

,, Sorry ? " I looked at him blankly.

,, You heard me. " he didn't even look at me.  
,, You will not talk to anyone, it is an order. "

,, Yes sir. " I looked down.

Doyoung took a glass of champagne from the table and handed one to me.

I took it and drank a little. I wrinkled my nose at the taste. I'm not a big fan of overpriced champagne and overall alcohol after previous experience.

,, Disgusting ? " Doyoung asked as he noticed my gaze.

,, No, I'm sorry. "

,, It does not matter. " he took the glass from me and drank the contents for me.  
,, At least there's more left for me. " he put the empty glass back on the table.

Luckily we were brought in by his personal driver. Otherwise, I don't know how to get back to his house.

,, Ah, Mr. Kim. " an elderly man with a white beard and hair of the same color came to us.  
,, I was looking for you. I have an offer for you. " the man wrapped his arm around Doyoung's shoulders as if they were best friends.

Interesting... Very interesting.  
I'm surprised he likes it.

,, I already told you I would not accept your offer. " Doyoung took his hand off his shoulders.  
,, I'm not interested in it. "

Oh... So I was wrong.  
That doesn't surprise me.

,, But this offer is much better than the previous one. " the man in question, still unknown to me, did not give up and was still trying to convince Doyoung.

,, I already said no. " Doyoung stood his ground.  
,, And my word is true. "

The white-haired man sighed and was about to say something, but his eyes rested on me.

,, But then who is this ? " he completely stopped devoting himself to Doyoung and his offer and walked closer to me.

Doyoung said nothing and I couldn't.

,, Can't he speak ? " he looked at the black-haired.

Doyoung said nothing again, just grabbed my hand and went elsewhere with me.

Especially being away from that nasty guy.

Doyoung ignores me all evening and when someone asks me, he pretends I don't exist. He uses me as a servant and I still have to walk his ass like a tail.

It's starting to bother me.

I couldn't even talk to a nice girl who was like me. The only difference is that she has a husband and not sugar daddy.

I felt terribly sorry for her, still silent and avoiding her gaze to indicate that I would not speak.

,, And who is this young man ? I have never seen him at such events and parties. " asked the chubby lady with a very unpleasant perfume.

Guess the answer from our esteemed Doyoung.

Exactly...  
None, again, he will ignore the question as if I were not standing right next to him !

,, Ms. Song, your offer is really interesting-

,, That's enough ! " I interrupted Doyoung's sentence.

I already had my teeth full.

Doyoung turned to me in surprise, as did a lot of the other people in the room. Rather in the hall.

,, This is no longer fun for me ! " I spoke angrily until I almost screamed.  
,, You've been ignoring me the whole time we've been here ! When someone asks me, you act like nothing and change the subject ! " I buried my finger in his chest.

Doyoung kept looking at me with his stony expression. Absolutely no emotions.

,, You forbade me to talk to anyone here ! Do you know how sorry some people I was for being so rude ?! "

,, That's enough. " the black-haired spoke calmly in front of me.

But I disobeyed him and continued.  
,, Keep your stupid order to yourself ! I'm not a kid who-

,, I've said enough ! " Doyoung raised his voice.

I was so surprised that I lost my voice.

Doyoung said nothing more, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from all the people who were looking at us in disbelief and whispering something.

Definitely nothing good.

He pulled me to his limousine, where we got in, and the driver immediately drove off. Doyoung didn't talk to me all the way.

,, Tell everyone not to disturb me. Let them tell me everything when I get out of the red room. " Doyoung ordered one of the maids as soon as we were inside the house.

The maid's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the red room.

,, Yes, Mr. Kim. " the maid's voice shook slightly and she gave me a pity look.

,, What is a red room ? " I asked Doyoung as he dragged me down the hall.

,, You'll find out soon enough. " there was something strange in his voice, something dark.  
,, But if I were you, I'd rather keep quiet. " he growled.

I looked at him blankly, but he said nothing more for sure.

I'll take his advice.  
For the first and last time.

Doyoung stopped at the end of the hall in front of the red-painted door that marked the game room.

Are we going to play Super Mario ?  
Or maybe Pokemony ?

Doyoung unlocked the door with the key and opened it, pushing me inside.

Unfortunately, I did not see anything, because the room was dark and none windows through which at least some light would pass.

Wait...  
No windows ?

I turned to the door, which I hoped to see Doyoung, but no. He was not there and the door was closed.

I ran to them and tried to open them.  
,, Damn ! " I muttered when they didn't open.  
,, D-Doyoung ? " I turned my back on the door.

Nothing, complete silence.

Why the hell does it have to be so dark !

I made up my mind and walked from the door to, perhaps, the center of the room.  
,, Doyoung ? "

,, Now you're going to call me Daddy. " I heard his dark voice behind me in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is badly written smut chapter.
> 
> Yes... This is warning 😅

I could feel the delicate fabric on my eyes that he tied.

Before I could react, I was thrown on the bed. Next to me I felt the mattress sag under another person's weight.

,, For yelling at me tonight and embarrassing me in front of others..." he grabbed my hair tightly.  
,, You will be punished. " his lips rubbed against my ear.

I hissed painfully as he tugged at my hair. Fortunately, he released them right after that.

,, Two stages await you. " he got out of bed.  
,, The first stage is twenty slaps. You'll count out loud all the time, and if you forget or make a mistake, I'll start over and add five more. "

I didn't know how to react, so I preferred not to say anything.

Honestly... I'm totally shocked to react.

What did I get myself into ?

,, Waiting for response. " Doyoung said.

,, Yes sir. " I blurted out.

I heard Doyoung chuckle.  
,, I'm adding five more for not listening to me. "

,, What ?! I listened to you. "

,, Think about it. " was all he told me.

I began to look in my memory for what he had told me, and I did remembered.

Oh...

,, I'm sorry..." I breathed.  
,, Daddy. " I added.

,, So you remembered. " his voice was completely emotionless.  
,, But I'm still adding another five to you for raising your voice at me a while ago. "

I wanted to object again, but I definitely don't need to have another five.

I already have 30 of them...

I heard Doyoung open the closet. He rummaged in it for a moment, then pulled something out of it. But I don't know what because of the blindfold.

,, Take off your clothes. " he ordered me.

I got up carefully and began to undress slowly, and very heavily.

When all my clothes were down, Doyoung grabbed my hands and began to tie them roughly together.

,, Lie on your stomach. "

I did so and he tied my hands to his bed.

Under all those orders, I feel like a dusty dog, which the owner teaches new tricks.

Doyoung returned to the closet and pulled something out.

I was waiting for what would happen. If any order or nothing.

,, Au ! " I shouted aloud as he swung me against my back and butt.

,, I can't hear counting, so another five. " he announced as if it were nothing and he gave kisses instead of wounds.  
,, We're starting over. " secondly, he slapped me, but for me it's like number one.

,, One. " I squeezed the rope with which I was tied to the bed.

It went on like this until I had all 35 behind me.

36, counting the one I didn't say out loud at the beginning.

,, Good. " Doyoung stroked my red ass.

Because of his touch, I winced slightly and hissed in pain.

,, Second stage. " he left my ass for what I was grateful for and returned to his closet.

How many such things does he have there ?  
I definitely don't want to find out today. Never again.

I expected him to explain something, but he was still silent.

,, On knees. " he ordered after a while and I complied.

It wasn't easy because my ass was on fire and my hands were tied, but I did it.

Doyoung moved towards me and began to push something into me slowly.

I tightened my grip and squeezed the ropes.  
,, W-what... What is it ? " the blindfold on my eyes was already soaked with my tears that it didn't even absorb them anymore.

However, Doyoung did not answer me and thrust an unknown thing into me.

,, The vibrator you have in you now has four speeds. " he began his explanation.

,, Of course, we will start with the fastest. " his voice sounded so pleased that I felt like he was laughing at me.  
,, First it will be full for five minutes, then for ten, and then for twenty. "

,, All right, D-daddy. " I gasped.

,, I'm not done yet. " he slapped my ass.

,, Damn..." I breathed softly.

,, Your job is not to cum throughout the second stage, you understand ? "

,, Y-yes, d-daddy. " I bit my lip so as not to make any sound that he didn't like.

,, Good boy. " he patted my ass.

Maybe he's doing it on purpose !

,, Five minutes. " he reported and the vibrator turned on.

I bit my lip even more.

,, Five minutes went really well. " he praised me when the vibrator turned off.  
,, We're going to ten. " he turned it on again.

I didn't even have time to calm down or calm my breathing.

My thoughts were only to avoid doing so.

My member was already fully alert and waiting for a release that I could not afford.

,, I-I can't... I can't anymore. " I sighed loudly as cum.

My legs were shaking so much that I couldn't stand it anymore and lay down.

,, Tsk, tsk. " Doyoung snorted and pulled the hellish vibrating tool out of me.  
,, And you did so well. " he turned me on my back.

,, N-no more, please. " my chest rose rapidly and fell until it was not healthy.

,, I'm sorry. " he put his hand on my cheek.  
,, But you didn't follow what I told you. Therefore, one more punishment awaits you. " Doyoung patted me on the cheek.

Then I heard him undress himself.

This is not good.

I screamed a little as he unexpectedly spread my legs.

,, Now the real fun begins. " he removed the blindfold from my eyes and hit me hard before I could look around.

Doyoung wasn't waiting for anything and immediately started pushing fast.

,, D-doyoung ! P-please... " I sobbed loudly.  
,, I-I can't I j-just can't. " I sighed painfully.

My whole body was like in one fire, it hurt and the ropes dug into my skin.

,, This is my time to enjoy. " he spoke between moans.  
,, Then don't tell me what to do, honey. " he added even more to the pace.

My cry and plea died down after a while as I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

,, N-no more, p-please. " I muttered in a weak voice when someone started waking me up.

,, Taeil ? It's me, Seulgi. " a girl's voice said.

I opened my eyes with difficulty and looked at her. I had to blink a few times to see her better.

Seulgi smiled at me.  
,, I'm here to help you wash, and I also brought..." she paused.  
,, Breakfast ? " It sounded more like a question, but at the moment I didn't have the strength to ask her.

,, I can't. " I muttered dissatisfiedly as I tried to at least move my hand.  
,, Everything hurts. " tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly blink them away.

Seulgi said nothing, just looked at me sadly and stroked my hair.

,, Will you cary me ? " I asked a question that I asked myself as soon as Seulgi told me she had come to wash me.

,, I have a wheelchair here. " was her answer.  
,, All I have to do is get you on it and then in the bathtub. "

I nodded uncertainly.

Seulgi is really tiny. I believe she has the strength, but to be able to throw me out of bed and on a chair ? I'm not so sure about that.

,, I can still come for Johnny. " she suggested.

,, Johnny ? " I frowned.  
,, Who i-is Johnny ? "

,, One of Doyoung's servants. " she replied.  
,, He is very kind and you don't have to be afraid of him. "

I thought about it for a while.  
,, Okay. "

Seulgi smiled.  
,, I'll be right back. " she left.

When I no longer had Seulgi in front of my eyes, I realized that I was in my room, which was assigned to me.

At least I'm not in the room where a lot of things happened yesterday. Not very pleasant things...

Seulgi returned with a tall brown-haired man after a few minutes.

I guess this is Johnny.

,, Hi, I'm Johnny. " the brown hair squatted down next to me.  
,, We haven't seen each other yet, so I'm glad to meet you. " he smiled at me.

,, Taeil. " I exhaled painfully.  
,, I'm glad to meet you, too. Too bad under such conditions. "

Johnny gave me a sad look.  
,, Can I ? " he waited for permission.

I just nodded and Johnny took me in his arms.

,, Ah... Ow ! " I grunted as Johnny moved with me.

,, I'm sorry, but it can't be otherwise. "

,, I know, but you're not to blame. " I frowned at the pain.

Johnny took me to the bathroom, where he put me in a tub of warm water that Seulgi had just prepared.

The warm water immediately relaxed some of my muscles. Not enough to stop the pain altogether, but any relief is good.

Definitely in this case.

Johnny turned his back on us and Seulgi started washing me. She had to wash my lower parts as well, because I certainly wouldn't be able to do it alone.

After some minutes, I lay again in my soft bed. Nicely clean and dressed.

Unfortunately, my underwear did not helped me from the pain, but I don't want to be naked any longer.

,, I hate to bother you now, but here you have... Breakfast. " Seulgi told me.

,,I probably won't eat. " at least I turned my head to her.

,, Really ? " she looked at me carefully.

I nodded.  
,, Really. "

,, Well. Rest, Mr. Kim is coming tonight. "

,, What have I got to do with it ? " I did not understand.

,, He wants you to wait on your knees in front of the door. " she replied.

,, What does he want ?! " I rolled my eyes.  
,, You're kidding, aren't you ? "

She shook her head.  
,, I'm sorry. It's part of your punishment. "

,, Part of my punishment ? " I snorted in disbelief.  
,, Wasn't that enough for him yesterday ? " I asked myself.

,, I'll leave you, I have another job. "

,, Oh yeah. " I smiled a little.  
,, Thank you. "

,, You're welcome. " she left the room.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in a moment.

,, Taeil ? " someone shook me.  
,, Taeil. "

,, Yes ? " I grunted sleepily and half opened my eyes.  
,, What's happening ? "

,, Mr. Kim will be here shortly. " Johnny told me.  
,, I'm here to help you down in front of the door. "

Oh, I forgot...

,, Can I take you ? " he asked.

,, Am I left with anything else ? "

Johnny chuckled softly at my note and took me in his arms. I grunted in displeasure.

,, I wonder how I will kneel there. " I remarked.

Johnny said nothing and took me to the front door, where he sat me down and then helped me to my knees.

,, Good ? " he looked at me.

,, Maybe yes. "

Johnny let me go and stood sideways.

Within minutes, the keys rattled in the lock, and then the door opened. Doyoung hung inside and closed behind him.

,, Well... I see you listened to me. " he looked at me.  
,,I'm surprised you can stay on your knees after yesterday. " he laughed.

I didn't say anything and I didn't even look at him.

,, I guess Johnny brought you here while he is standing here. "

,, Yes sir. " I confirmed it.

,, I hope you learned from your punishment. " he changed the subject again.

,, Yes sir. " the answer was the same as the previous one.

I felt my thighs tremble painfully as I knelt on them. It's true that I've been here for about five minutes, but when the whole person hurts and you're weak, it's much worse than it seems.

,, Is something wrong ? " Doyoung noticed.

Should I tell the truth or be a hero and lie ?

What if he finds out I'm lying and punishes me ?  
What if he punishes me if I tell the truth ?

But before I could answer, Doyoung slapped me until my head turned to my side and tears came to my eyes.

,, Waiting for response. " he growled at me, gripping my face.

,, N-no, sir. Nothing is wrong. "

Doyoung grinned.  
,, That is what I thought. " he released me and patted me on the head.  
,, I hope you took your breakfast. " he took off his shoes and went somewhere behind me.

I polk nervously.  
,, I'm sorry, but no, sir. " I replied, biting my lip for fear that he would do something to me again.

,, What ? " his voice sounded angry.  
,, Could you explain why ? "

,, I was not hungry, sir. " I bit my lip in pain and tears streamed down my cheeks.

,, It wasn't about whether you were hungry or not, but to be sure ! " he shouted.  
,, Take him to his room. " he ordered Johnny and left.

What the hell did he mean ?  
To be sure... What security ?

Exhausted, I sprawled on the ground.

Johnny was right next to me and took me to my room


	6. Chapter 6

I've been with Doyoung for a little over a week now, and the fact that I'm behaving perfectly exemplary is a matter of course.

Mainly so that I don't get any more punishment...

,, Come in. " I told someone who knocked on the door.

The door opened and Seulgi came in.

Oh no...

She always showed up when Doyoung wanted something. And most of the time it wasn't very nice.

I sighed.  
,, I'm going after him. " I started to get up from the bed where I was sitting and reading a book.

,, I'm not here for that. " she said and smiled a little.

,, No ? " I stopped moving and just looked at her.

,, Mr. Kim sent me to tell you to wear something nice. " she introduced me to a completely new situation.

,, Something nice ? " I raised an eyebrow.  
,, And what does Doyoung imagine under that ? " I crossed my arms over my chest.

,, He didn't tell me that. " she replied.  
,, But he was talking about going to dinner together, so I'm guessing something in the company. "

I nodded.

So after all that, he wants to take me to dinner ?  
I hope it will be worth it...

,, Thank you. " I put my hands in my lap.  
,, Is it all or did he send something else ? "

,, That is all. He should be here in fifteen. "

,, Okay. " I got up.  
,, Thanks again. "

,, You're welcome. " she smiled.  
,, I hope it will be good between you two. "

,, I hope so too. " I muttered to myself and walked over to the closet.

,, I won't interrupt, bye. " and with that she left.

I started rummaging in the closet to find something nice.

What do I know, what is nice according to Doyoung ?  
For the last week, I'd say no clothes.

I pulled out a suit from that fateful evening I had at the party and dressed for it. I have nothing better here.

As Seulgi said, so it happened, and Doyoungu was in my room after fifteen minutes.

,, Is that your clothes ? " was the first sentence he said to me when he saw me.

,, Yes sir. " I nodded.  
,, Unfortunately, I have nothing better. "

Doyoung nodded appreciatively.  
,, Does not matter. You still look good at it, just like at that party. "

Did he really pay respects to me now ?  
Our Big Kim Doyoung ?

Well, wow...

,, We'll see if you get angry again in this suit. " he grinned.

Oh... The grace disappeared here.

,, Come on, let's go. " he gestured to the door for me to go first.

I did so and Doyoung followed right behind me. We got to his car together, got in and he drove into town.

He drove to one of the many restaurants in town and we got out. In the restaurant we were seated at a table for two, we ordered and after a while they brought us the finished food.

We ate in silence when someone came to us.

,, Taeil ? " an unknown person addressed me.

I lifted my head from the food and couldn't believe my eyes.

,, Yuta ? " I got up.  
,, What are you doing here ? " I hugged him.

I paid no attention to Doyoung, who glared at me.

I completely forgot about his rule not to talk or see family and friends.

,, I came to pick up food. " he replied and returned the hug.  
,, I guess you're at lunch too. " he chuckled a little.

,, You're right. " we both let go of the hug.

,, Do you ever have time off ? I haven't heard from you in a week. " he looked at me with a worried expression.

I looked at Doyoung, who was watching us quietly and glared at me. I quickly turned my gaze back to Yuta.

,, Probably not in the future, I'm sorry. " I said guiltily.

Yuta has been my best friend since kindergarten. I don't want to ignore him like that, but from Doyoung's point of view, I knew I should end it as soon as possible.

,, Ah... It doesn't matter. " he smiled.  
,, Maybe next time ? " he raised an eyebrow.

,, Yeah. " I nodded.  
,, Maybe. "

,, I will no longer disturb you. " he hugged me once more.  
,, I'm sorry for drying up and have a nice time. "

I also said goodbye to him and sat back at the table where my already cold food lay. Still, I started eating again, trying to avoid Doyoung's gaze.

,, Who was that ? " he asked after a while.

,, My friend. " I replied and drank the sparkling water I had on the table.

It all kind of dried up in my throat.

,, So... " he put down the cutlery.  
,, Have you forgotten my rules ? "

,, No, sir. " I also put away the cutlery.

,, Then why did you fraternize with him ? Did I let you ? "

,, No, sir. " I decided and looked at him.  
,, But how could I know he would be here ? It was just a coincidence and he came for me, not I for him. " I explained, which was probably a mistake.

Doyoung's face darkened.

,, Looks like you really like my punishments. " again, the tone of his voice that scares me and I know that nothing good awaits me.

I said nothing and looked down.

Fortunately, the waitress came for us to paid and that saved me from Doyoung's next words.

,, Get up. " he ordered and stood up himself.

I did the same and together we went to the car we got in and drove to Doyoung.

On the way home, my stomach started to rumble stupidly and I felt sick. I'd rather not say anything to Doyoung and open the window to get some fresh air.

As soon as we reached the house, I got out of the car and ran to the nearest bathroom, which I almost missed.

I felt someone's hand on my back, so I quickly looked up at him.

,, Calm down, it's me. " Seulgi smiled at me.

I didn't have time to return the smile, because another wave came at me and I jumped with my head in the toilet.

,, Did I let you run like this ? " Doyoung also came to us.

,, Mr. Kim. " Seulgi addressed him.  
,, It's not the time now. Taeil is obviously sick. " she defended me.

,, Fine... " he said after a moment.  
,, But if you're just playing it to avoid punishment. " he left.

,, Already good ? " she looked at me and helped me to my feet.

I nodded and washed my mouth. Then she helped me to my room, where I lay down on the bed.

,, Thank you for standing up for me. "

,, It's out of the question, I would do it anytime. " she smiled and brushed some hair from my forehead.  
,, I'll bring you tea to soothe your stomach. "

,, Thank you. " I returned the smile and Seulgi left.

I will never enter that restaurant again, even though she saved me from punishment.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day I was much better and I went to Doyoung to ask him if I could go out with Yuta.

Yes, I'm making a mistake.  
Big mistake, but I really need contact with outdoor life.

I was standing in front of his office and was about to knock, but I heard Doyoung screaming at someone.

This is probably not the best time to ask him about such things...

I wanted to leave, but curiosity overcame me and I opened the door a little to see who he was shouting at. The crack was small, but I saw a black-haired man calling.

,, I'm paying you outrageous money to take care of my mother and help her, and instead you make her worse ?! " he shouted angrily into the phone.  
,, No ! You listen to me. " Doyoung turned to face the door and I hid so he wouldn't see me through the crack.

If he happened to see me, I certainly wouldn't survive.

,, Start taking care of her the way you should ! " was the last thing he said before the call went off.

I peeked carefully again. Doyoung stood with his back to the door, his hands on his desk.

,, Do you know it's rude to listen to someone else's calls ? " he spoke, but did not turn around.

Damn !  
This is not good.

,, Come here. " he ordered and I did.

,, I'm sorry, but when I came here, I heard you scream terribly. " I tried to talk about it somehow, even though I didn't do well.

Doyoung turned to me, just stared at me for a moment, then sat down in his chair.

,, Follow me. " he gestured toward himself.

I did as he said and stood in front of him. Doyoung hugged me around the waist, pulling me closer, and buried his head in my chest. I automatically started stroking his hair.

,, I should punish you. " he muttered into my chest.

I froze slightly at the sentence, but I kept stroking his black hair.

,, But..." he paused.  
,, I do not want to. "

I still didn't say a thing. I wanted Doyoung to tell me as much as possible on his own, even though I had a few questions for him.

,, I'm sure you're wondering who it was. " he raised his head so he could see my face.

I nodded uncertainly.

,, He was one of the doctors who was supposed to take care of my mother, who is in the hospital. " he explained.  
,, Unfortunately, they are not doing what they should. " he added, rolling his eyes.

,, I'm sorry. "

,, You are not. " he released me and straightened up.  
,, You don't even know my mother. "

He's right about that, but at least I can show a little humanity.

Unlike him...

,, Why did you actually come here ? " he changed the subject to me.

,, I wanted to ask if I could go out with a friend. " I looked down and stepped away a little.

,, Oh..." he raised an eyebrow.  
,, So get out with a friend, okay ? "

I nodded, my gaze still fixed on the ground.

,, Didn't you feel sick yesterday ? " he asked.

,, It was, but I'm fine now. " I answered.

,, Hmm. " he just humed.  
,, If you're well, I won't let you go anyway. "

I looked at him.  
,, Can I know why ? "

,, It's one of my rules, have you forgotten ? " he stood up and came to me.  
,, I guess I should really punish you. " he whispered in my ear.

,, You said you didn't want to. " I objected.

Plus, I'm right. He told me a few minutes ago that he didn't want to punish me.

,, Opinion is changing, Taeil. And you didn't behave the way you should now. " he looked me straight in the eye.

,, What ? " I frowned.

Doyoung just sighed in disappointment and turned his back on me.

,, We will make a compromise. "

,, What ? " I watched him.  
,, Sir. "

Maybe I kind of forgot about the sir think.

,, I'll let you out for three hours, but when you get back. " he paused.  
,, You get 10 slaps over your ass. " he announced.

I thought about it for a while.

Is Yuta worth it ?  
Of course, I still can't reject him.

And ten slaps is not that much.

,, Okay, sir. " I exhaled.

,, Okay. " he turned to me again.  
,, If you only arrive a minute late, I'll add another five, so it will go with every minute. "

,, I understand, sir. " I nodded.

Of course there will be a catch. He's just heartless and just thinking about punishing me.

,, You can go. Write me as soon as you're out of the house. I'll count you three hours from that. "

,, Thank you sir. " I didn't expect anything more and left.

I went straight to my room and called Yuta, who picked it up after a few rings.

,, Taeil ! " he said enthusiastically.

I laughed.  
,, Hi Yuta. "

,, What do you need ? Wasn't that enough for you yesterday ? "

,, I wanted to ask if you can go out today. " I told him.  
,, I know I said yesterday that I can't, but change the plan. "

,, I have time so we can go out. " Yuta said.  
,, When shall we meet ? "

,, In twenty minutes at our sushi bar ? "

,, Okay, bye for now. " we ended the call.

I changed, took a few things with me, and went outside. As soon as I was out of the house, I wrote to Doyoung and didn't deal with him anymore.

Now I'm just focusing on my friend.


	8. Chapter 8

,, Yuta ! " I called my friend, who was already waiting at the agreed place.

,, Hi. " he smiled at me, and when I was close enough to him, he hugged me.

I greeted him with a hug too.

,, Where are we going ? " he asked, looking at me.

,, To the shopping center ? " I suggested.

,, We can. " he agreed and together we went to the shopping mall.

,, Do you want to go to a specific store ? " I turned to him.  
,, Or will we just go through it all ? "

,, Let's just walk around. " he said.

I nodded and together we entered the first store nearby.

,, Well... What about your sugar daddy ? " he raised the subject while we were sitting in a cafe here in a shopping mall.

,, What about him ? " I shrugged and drank a hot drink.

,, How is he behaving ? Is he nice to you ? Does he pay you well ? " he named his questions.

How is he behaving ?  
Like the biggest moron under the Sun.

Is he nice to me ?  
Not really.

Does he pay me well ?  
I have to admit, yes.

,, The world is calling Taeil. " he waved his hand in front of my eyes.

,, Yeah, I'm sorry. " I exhaled.  
;, I can't complain about him. He is very good and pays me quite a lot. " I told a partial truth.

Yuta just nodded.  
,, Do you feel better already ? " he changed to another topic.

,, I would say yes. " I smiled.  
,, I probably just had to sit down for a while. "

,, I understand. It happens to everyone. " he returned the smile.  
,, Have you finished yet ? "

,, Yes. " I replied and pulled out my wallet.

,, Don't you dare. " Yuta stopped me.

I looked at him blankly.  
,, What's happening ? "

,, You will not pay anything. " he explained, pulling out his leather wallet.  
,, I pay for both of us. "

,, Yuta. " I frowned.  
,, You always pay for me, so let me now. "

,, I will not. " he pulled out the money and called the waitress.  
,, Here you are. I pay for both of us. " the money was handed over to her.

The waitress willingly took them, and since Yuta had exact amount, she didn't have to return.

,, You're terrible, you know that ? " I got up from a smaller table.

,, If you think so. " he chuckled, and also rose.

We left the cafe together and headed to the next store. Unfortunately, my head spun and I had to lean on something.

,, Taeil ? " he came closer to me.  
,, Are you okay ? " he put his hand on my back.

,, Yes, I am. " I nodded.  
,, I just got dizzy, nothing more. " I announced.

,, Really ? You are very pale. " he examined my face.

I wanted to object, but my head spun again, I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

The last thing I remember is Yuta screaming for help.

,, Taeil ? " I knew by the voice that it was Yuta.  
,, Taeil. "

When my eyes focused, I found myself in the hospital. I looked around the room, then stared at Yuta.

,, Are you okay ? " he asked with fear on his face.

,, I think yes. " I sat down.  
,, Didn't the doctor say anything ? "

,, Since they brought you here and did tests, he hasn't been here yet. " he replied.

I just nodded.

,, Is something going on that I shoud know about ? " he asked.

,, No, there is not. "

,, Really ? "

,, Really, Yuta. " I said a little louder.  
,, Nothing is happening. "

,, Okay, I'm sorry. " he put his hands in the air like he didn't mean something wrong.  
,, You kept getting messages on your cell phone and someone even called. " he told me.

,, Who ? " I frowned.

,, Some Seulgi. She was worried about where you were and why you weren't back yet. "

Seulgi ?  
But why the hell...

,, I must return immediately ! " I blurted out and wanted to get out of the hospital bed.

,, Hey ! Take it easy. " he put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me from moving.  
,, You're not going anywhere until the doctor says so. "

,, But I really have to. " I insisted.

,, Don't worry, I wrote her that you were in the hospital. " he let me go.  
,, She wrote that she thanks for the response and that she would solve it. "

I looked at him and nodded.  
,, Thanks. " I exhaled.

,, May I ask what will she solve ? And who exactly is Seulgi ? "

,, Seulgi is my friend. " I explained.  
,, What will she solve ? Um... I should have gone somewhere with Doyoung. " I lied.

,, Okay. " Yuta nodded appreciatively, but he had a strange look on his face that said he didn't trust me much.

Someone knocked on the door and then hung inside.

,, Ah, Mr. Moon. " It was a doctor.  
,, I'm glad you're awake. I just got your results. " in the air he waved a board with papers attached to it.

,, From the way you look, they look good, I guess. " I said.

I really need to get back to Doyoung as soon as possible.

Who knows what he did to Seulgi.

,, You're right, so you can go home. " he smiled.  
,, But..." he paused, leafing through the papers.

' But ' is not good. There is always something wrong.

And I don't have time for that right now.

,, But according to a blood test, we found that you are having a baby. " he looked at me without a smile.

I wide my eyes at him in disbelief.  
,, Are you sure these are my blood tests ? Can't it be someone else ? " I couldn't believed it.

Yuta grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

,, No, they are 100% your tests. " said the doctor.  
,, If you don't want the baby, you have the option of an abortion. " he also looked at Yuta.

,, It's not his baby. " I said immediately.

,, Oh... " the doctor looks back at me.  
,, Anyway, the decision is up to you. Since you are not even a month pregnant, you have time to think it properly over. " the word ' properly ' is emphasized.

,, Okay. " I bit my lip.

,, Thank you. " Yuta said, squeezing my hand again.

,, You're welcome. " the doctor smiled.  
,, I will not delay you any longer so that you can leave. " and with that he left.

,, It's his, isn't it ? "

I turned my head to Yut and nodded.

,, What do you want to do ? "

,, I-

I couldn't finish it because someone else was entering the room.

Doyoung.

I quickly let go of Yuta's hand and looked down.

And now I'm pretty fucked up...


	9. Chapter 9

,, I'll probably go. " Yuta got up and looked at me.  
,, Bye. " he smiled and left.

,, Quite rude. " Doyoung snorted and came closer to the bed I was lying on.  
,, He can't even greet. "

I wanted to say that he didn't either, but now I'm definitely not in a place where I can jump out and play rough.

,, You didn't come back when I told you. " his gaze burned me through and through.  
,, You should be punished. "

Tell me he's just kidding me.

I pass out in the mall, they take me to the hospital, where they tell me I'm pregnant and he wants to punish me ?!

Is he normal at all ?

,, When Seulgi told me you were in the hospital, I didn't believe her. " he looked down at me.  
,, I thought you just wanted to avoid punishment. "

,, I wouldn't do that ! " I said loudly.  
,, Sir. " I added in a softer voice.

,, I see. " he remarked.  
,, Can you tell me why you were taken to the hospital ? " he sat down in the chair where Yuta had just sat.

,, I fainted. " I looked into my lap.

Should I tell him now ?  
Or some other time ?  
And what if I never tell him ?  
I'm having an abortion and no one will know anything. I will act as if nothing happened.

,, Did they tell you the reason ? "

I looked at him.

,, Did they tell you why you passed out ? " he repeated his question, but analyzed it more.

,, Because of the food. " I lied.  
,, According to them, I ate little and that is why I refuted today. "

Doyoung stared at me for a moment, as if recognizing my lie, but finally nodded.

,, But I can go home today. " I added.

Doyoung just nodded again.  
,, On the way, we stop for food. " he got up from his chair and walked to the door.

But I still sat on the bed.

,, You do not go ? " he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

,, Oh... Y-yes. " I reached for my cell phone with my wallet and got out of bed.

I came to him and together we went out of the room and from the whole hospital and headed to his car.

We got on and Doyoung drove off. Along the way, how he said, he stopped at a restaurant, bought food, and we finally drove home.

Once we were at Doyoung's, we both sat down and headed for the kitchen.

,, Hello, Mr. Kim. " Yeri, his cook, greeted him.  
,, What will it be today ? " she smiled.

,, I don't want anything from you today. " he put the bag of food on the table.  
,, We have ours. "

,, All right, Mr. Kim. " she bowed and left.

Doyoung began pulling food out of the bag, and I sat down. He handed me one box, and he didn't forget the fork.

,, Thank you. " I took one part of the cutlery from him.  
,, Sir. " I added quickly.

I really don't need to be punished. Especially not now that I have a new life inside me.

,, Enjoy your meal. " I wished him and started eating.

Doyoung didn't react and started eating himself.

And he said Yuta was rude.

We ate in silence, and then I went to my room and immediately started looking for information about the abortion on the Internet.

,, I can't do that. " I muttered as I read perhaps the tenth article.  
,, But I can't even tell him. " I exhaled and slapped myself on the bed.

For a while, even though it seemed like hours, I lay motionless until I finally decided on a solution that would suit both of us.

Maybe...

I got up and went to see Doyoung. I knocked on the door and when he said come in, I hung inside.

,, Taeil ? " he shut his computer down.  
,, What do you need ? " he leaned his elbows on the table.

,, I..." I got stuck.

There is no going back now, Taeil.  
You can't back down.

,, I want to announce that I will no longer need your services. " I looked at him all the time and kept eye contact.

,, What ? " he looked startled.  
,, Did I bore you so quickly ? "

,, No. " I shook my head.  
,, But I have enough money and I think I can make it before I find something. " I explained.

,, If so. " he straightened up.  
,, Okay. I'll let you go. "

Was it really that easy ?  
I can't believe it. Doyoung always has something up his sleeve.

,, Really ? "

He nodded.  
,, Under one condition. "

And here it is !  
I knew it.

,, I'm listening. " I nodded for him to continue.

,, I want you to sleep with me. " he said with a serious face.  
,, I'll pay you for it, don't worry about that. "

I bit my lip.

What if his ' sleep ' is just an excuse for punishment ?

,, I won't do anything you don't like. " he continued.  
,, I promise. "

I was silent.

He said he wouldn't do anything to me and he wanted to pay me for it.

,, Okay. " I agreed.  
,, I'll sleep with you for the last time. "

Doyoung's eyes lit up, but he tried not to show it.

,, Tonight. " he reopened computer.  
,, Be in my room at eight. "

,, Okay. " I said nothing more and left.

In my room, I hid all my things in a suitcase and sat on the bed and was on my cell phone again.

I found some videos on Youtube to be at least a little distracted before eight o'clock.

Maybe it'll be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another smut chapter...
> 
> You were warned

At exactly eight o'clock, I stood in front of the door of Doyoung's room, which I had never actually been to.

There is first time for everything.

I knocked and then hung into the room, not even waiting for an invitation.

,, You are here. " Doyoung called behind me.

I turned and saw him standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel around his waist.

,, You came..." he looked at his watch.  
,, In time. " he nodded to himself.

He's acting weird.  
What's wrong with him ?

,, I thought I'd have time to take a shower. " he announced and came closer to me.  
,, I see you were showering too. " he ruffled his almost dry hair.

I nodded.  
,, I admitted that it would be better that way. "

Doyoung nodded and there was silence between us.

Why do I feel so embarrassed ?  
After all, I have already been in this situation and I will not sleep with him for the first time.

After a while, Doyoung grabbed me around the waist.  
,, Jump up. "

I did as he said and wrapped my legs around him. The black-haired put me on the bed, leaned his hands next to my head, and looked at me.

I looked down and bit my lip.

,, Are you shy ? " he leaned over my face.

,, No. " I swallowed.

,, Really ? " he rubbed his nose against mine.

I looked at him and he joined our lips. I immediately joined in the kiss and put my arms around his neck. I felt him run under my shirt with one hand and start stroking my side.

I sighed softly into the kiss as he rubbed his knee against my crotch.

,, Sensitive. " Doyoung muttered, moving from my lips to my neck.

He also drove under my T-shirt with his other hand and after a while, with my help, took it off and before I could continue, I lay in front of him in all my beauty.

Doyoung unwrapped a towel around his waist and threw it somewhere on the floor, where all my clothes were.

,, Can I ? " he asked for permission.

This is a completely different person !

Where is the Doyoung who doesn't ask and just proves what to do ?

I nodded.

,, Words, baby boy. " he warned me.

,, Y-yes. " I exhaled heavily as he penetrated me with one finger.

Doyoung moved his lips to my left thigh and began to place small kisses on it. He penetrated me with his other finger and began to stretch me better.

,, Oh my God. " I sighed loudly as he ran his fingers over my delightful spot.

,, Here it is. " Doyoung focused on that one place, which caused me to sigh.

I squeezed the sheet tightly.  
,, I... A-already. " I tried to utter a meaningful word.

Unfortunately, the black-haired man stopped moving his fingers and pulled them out completely. I whimpered unhappily because of it, because I was not far from the climax.

Doyoung just chuckled at me.  
,, Don't you want it better ? " he spread my legs more.

He is laughing ?

I looked at him and found him over me again and ready.

,, Can I ? " he asked again, as if I hadn't given him one more permission.

,, Yes. " I exhaled and Doyoung slowly began to pushing in me.

I put my arms around his neck and pressed him harder on myself.

,, Are you good ? " he stopped and rose a little to see my face.

I looked him straight in the eye and nodded softly.

,, Really ? " he wanted to be absolutely sure.

,, Yes. Just... " I exhaled.  
,, I'm not used to it that much. "

Doyoung's eyes seemed to soften, he kissed my forehead and very slowly began to pushing in me again.

I buried my head in the pillow, which Doyoung took advantage of and kissed my neck. When he was in my roots, he gave me a moment to catch my breath.

,, You can move. " I wrapped my legs around him and prepared against him.

Doyoung wasn't expecting anything and started pushing. At first slowly, but over time he began to accelerate.

,, Do-Doyoung. " I sighed loudly in his ear as he managed to find my delightful spot, which he had just teased with his fingers.

The black-haired kissed me. I tried to return the kiss, but I could only do the loud sighs that pushed the elder more.

,, P-please. " i dug my nails into his back.

,, About what..." he muttered.  
,, What are you asking for ? " he kept moving.

,, I need... I need..." out of all that pleasure, I couldn't speak normally.

,, Do you want to cum ? " he muttered close to my ear.

,, Y-yes, please. " I closed my eyes.

,, If so... Then cum. "

,, Doyoung ! " I didn't need to hear anything more, and with a loud sigh of his name, I did cum.

I rolled my back, Doyoung seized the opportunity, wrapped his arms around me, and sat down with me. He hit me a few more times, and he too reached his peak.

Exhausted, I leaned against him and exhaled. He kept hugging me

,, I'm going to wash you, okay ? " he brushed a few hairs, stuck together, from my forehead.

I could only nod before falling into the realm of dreams.

The next morning I woke up in a soft bed wrapped in a warm duvet.

I opened my eyes slowly and realized that I was still in Doyoung's room. I sat down and looked around to see if I could find him.

Nobody anywhere.  
Just at my feet, my clothes and message were on the bed. I reached for it and began to read what was written on the paper.

It was a message from Doyoung who wrote that once I got dressed, I could leave and I didn't have to worry about the money because he has already sent them to my account.

I sighed.

And I thought how much he had changed. I was wrong again.

I crumpled the paper, tossed it in the trash, got dressed, and went to the room, from which I took a suitcase with my things and walked away.

And now it's up to the two of us, little one.


	11. Chapter 11

,, Here you go, bye. " the saleswoman handed me a shopping bag, which I took over and left with thanks.

,, Wait ! " someone called behind me.

I turned and the young lady ran up to me.

,, You forget- Taeil ? " she wided her eyes.

,, Seulgi ? " I couldn't believe my eyes.

What is she doing here ?  
She's supposed to be at Doyoung's.

,, Is that you. " she smiled, but her eyes still didn't believe it.  
,, How much will it be ? Six months ? " she frowned at a hint of thought.

,, It's been seven. " I fixed it and discreetly put the bag in front of my belly, which Seulgi still hadn't noticed.

,, Really that much ? " she wondered.  
,, Wow..." she breathed.

,, You called me a while ago. " I turned back to why she was calling me.

,, Oh yes ! " she raised her hand in the air with my wallet.  
,, You left this at the shop. "

,, Thank you. " I took it from her and threw it in the bag.  
,, I didn't notice at all that I didn't have it. " I smiled at her.

,, You're welcome. " she returned the smile and there was silence between us.

Unfortunately, the awkward one and I interrupted after a while.

,, How is Doyoung ? " I asked.

,, Do you want to know the truth ? " her eyes went out and she no longer had the spark in them.

I nodded.

,, Since you left, he has completely closed. " she replied.  
,, At first he was locked up in his office and still working. Over time, he began to refuse food, and he also devoted less of his work. "

,, Why ? " I did not understand.  
,, He didn't like me at all and I was just a nuisance to him. "

,, Oh, Taeil. " she sighed.  
,, It's not true at all. He had you, and still has, a full head. " she looked me in the eye.

I looked down and stared at my belly.

,, Why did you actually leave ? " she asked a question that I was quite afraid of.

,, I..." I paused, putting the plastic bag sideways from my belly.  
,, Because of this. "

Seulgi also lowered his gaze to see what I was showing her.  
,, Taeil..."

I looked at her shocked expression.

,, Are you pregnant ? " she looked at me again.

,, It will be so. " I nodded.

,, I guess it's Doyoung when you left him. "

I nodded again.  
,, I couldn't tell him. I was scared and I am still scared. "

Seulgi hugged me carefully.  
,, I understand you, but to leave him ? That was not the best solution. "

,, It seemed like a good idea to me. " I remarked and hugged her back as best I could.

After a moment, she released me from her embrace and looked at me.

,, Is there something wrong ? " I asked because her expression looked sad.

,, No no. " she smiled. It was immediately clear to me that it was a fake smile.  
,, Do you already know the gender ? " the subject has changed again.

,, I know. " I smiled.

,, And ? "

I laughed and nodded.  
,, I'm expecting a baby girl. "

,, That's amazing. " she really smiled now.  
,, Congratulations. "

,, Thank you. " I smiled.  
,, I guess I should go. " I exhaled.

Seulgi nodded.  
,, Taeil ? "

,, Yes ? "

,, Go to Doyoung and tell him. He has a right to know. " she had a worried expression.

,, Seulgi..." I paused.  
,, After all, there was nothing between us, it was purely about money. This was not supposed to happen. "

,, If it was purely about money, as you say, then why did you keep the little one ? "

I stopped.

Why did I keep her ?  
Because I couldn't have an abortion.

And was there anything more to it ?  
Of course it was and is.

,, You like him too, don't you ? " she pulled me out of my thoughts.

I nodded.  
,, I do. "

She stroked my arm.  
,, It'll be fine, don't worry. "

I gave her a sad smile.  
,, Thanks, Seulgi. "

,, I didn't do anything. "

,, But yes. You helped me a lot. " I explained.

She just waved.  
,, I hope to see you soon. "

,, We'll see. "

,, Bye. " we both went our own way.

,, Taeil ? " Irene opened the door for me.  
,, I'm so glad to see you here again. " she smiled at me and let me in.

,, I'm glad to see you again, too. " I smiled too.

,, I guess you know where his room is ? "

I'm so reedable, she immediately guessed where I was going ?

I nodded.  
,, Yes. "

,, Congratulations for the baby. " she looked at my belly.

,, Oh thank you. " I gave her another smile and went to Doyoung's room.

As I stood in front of the door, it took me a while to knock. However, as soon as I knocked, I received a not very kind answer.

,, Go away Seulgi ! " Doyoung's voice sounded very hoarse.

I didn't say anything and hung inside.

,,I said go away ! " he raised his voice and turned to face me.  
,, Taeile ? " he wided his eyes.

,, Hi. " I greeted him.

,, What are you doing here ? I thought you didn't need me anymore. " he looked down at me.  
,, Ah..." he chuckled.

,, What ? " I did not understand.

,, You need more money, don't you ? " he pointed at me. More precisely at my belly.  
,, Because of this. "

,, No. " I shook my head and put my hands on my stomach.  
,, That's why I'm not here. "

,, Then why ? " he raised an eyebrow.  
,, You left me for someone else and you have a child with him. "

,, And how did you think of that ? " I frowned.  
,, I wanted to know how you're doing and something... To tell you. "

,, Really ? " he pretended to be interested.  
,, And what ? "

I was silent.

I didn't know how to tell him and I hesitated.

,, If you keep quiet, you can turn around and leave again. " he said disgustingly, crossing his arms over his chest.

,, That child is yours. " I blurted out.

Doyoung laughed.  
,, Good joke. "

,, I'm serious, Doyoung. She is your child. " I stroked my belly.

,, She ? "

,, Yes. I'm expecting a baby girl. "

,, I always wanted a baby girl. " Doyoung's face no longer looked so rough.

Wait, wait...  
He always wanted a baby girl ?

It seems that our cold-blooded Kim Doyoung has feelings after all.

,, But I still don't believe she is mine. " he spoke again.

,, I'm in my seventh month, and for the last few years, I've only slept with you. "

,, I don't want anything to do with it. "

,, You said you always wanted a baby girl. " I reminded him.

,, Yes, but not with you. "

I shook my head in disbelief.

What did I think ?  
I was right, he doesn't like me...

,, I have fulfilled mine, so I will go. " I turned and went to the door.

,, What do you mean ? "

I stopped, but didn't turn.  
,, Seulgi told me you should know, and when I thought about it, she was right. " I paused.  
,, But maybe it was better to live with the knowledge that you knew nothing about her than that you said about her that you didn't want anything to do with her. " I did not wait for an answer and left.


	12. Chapter 12

,, Mr. Moon. " the blue - haired boy smiled at me.  
,, I already thought you wouldn't come back today. " he handed me folded sheets.

,, Thank you, Jisung. " I returned the smile.  
,, I needed to get something done and it took a little longer. " I explained.

,, Do you need help with anything ? You have the bed at the very end. "

,, It's okay, Jisung. I can do it myself. " I picked up the bed linen package and went between the beds to my own.

On the way to ' my ' bed, I greeted several other people who also offered to help me, which I always politely refused.

I sat on my bed and pulled a pillow and a blanket from the package, then lay down and covered myself.

If you haven't thought about it yet, I currently live in a shelter for people.

The money I received from Doyoung was enough for a month. Fortunately, I found a job that unfortunately didn't pay much and in the end I still had to leave because of a little one, because I couldn't work with my stomach in the way.

So I'm here now.

It's not much, but still better than being somewhere on the street and worrying about what will happen to my child. At least here I know that they have a medical service that comes here for regular check-ups.

,, Mr. Moon ? " I was addressed by a tall blue hair.

,, Yes ? " I sat down again.  
,, Is there something wrong ? " I asked.

,, I have food for you. " he handed me a plastic bag of food.  
,, I forgot to give it to you. "

,, Thank you very much. " I put the bag next to me.  
,, One more thing ? " I looked at him.

,, Yuta, your friend, was looking for you. "

,, Really ? Don't you know what he wanted ? " I put one hand on my stomach and the other rested on the bed.

,, Visit you. " he replied.  
,, When I told him you were gone, he looked upset. "

,, Don't worry about it. " I waved at that hand.  
,, He's just overly caring. " I laughed.

Jisung laughed as well.  
,, Can I sit with you ? "

,, Sure. " I put the food aside to make room for him.

The blue hair sat down next to me.  
,, There was a guy named Chenle here today. " he began to talk.

The name is familiar to me...

,, He told me that our organization had assigned us to some rich guy who would like to help us. "

,, Really ? I'm surprised. "

,, I was too. " he agreed.  
,, We are so small and almost no one knows about us. "

I smiled sadly.  
,, The main thing is that you're not done with it and you're still helping people like me. "

Jisung nodded.  
,, We can't leave them on the streets. "

,, Do you have any other information ? " I asked because the name Chenle kept bothering me.

I swear I've heard him somewhere.

,, That rich guy will come here in two months to see, and then he'll decide if we really need the money. "

I frowned.  
,, What kind of ox is that ? "

Jisung began to laugh out loud.

,, What ? " I laughed too.  
,, If this is a shelter for homeless people, then it is perhaps clear that every money is good. "

,, I fully agree with you. " he stopped laughing.  
,, But you know... Rich people. "

Yes I know.  
Very well.

,, Don't you happen to know the name of this rich guy, as you say ? " I stroked my belly.

,, Kim Doyoung ? " he said uncertainly.  
,, Yes ! Kim Doyoung. "

I stopped.

I already know thhe name Chenle. I've heard Doyoung talk to a Chenle a few times. I've never seen him, but you don't just forget a name like that.

,, Mr. Moon ? " Jisung waved his hand in front of my eyes.  
,, Are you OK ? "

,, Eh ? Yes. " I nodded.  
,, Why does he come in two months ? "

,, I do not know. " he shrugged.  
,, I didn't learn more. "

,, I understand. " I pulled a banana out of my bag.  
,, Shouldn't you go home already ? "

,, Yes, but I still wanted to talk to you. "

I smiled.  
,, That's very nice of you, Jisung. " I bit into a banana.  
,, And call me Taeil, please. "

,, Can I ? "

,, Of course. " I smiled.  
,, I'm not old enough to call me Mr. Moon. "

,, Well thank you. " he returned the smile.  
,, Do you... Do you think they'll give us the money ? "

That is a good question.

I know Doyoung somehow, but would he be willing to give money to such people ? Without wanting anything in return ?

,, I don't know, Jisung. " I exhaled.  
,, But I believe so. " I smiled to reassure him that it would work out.

Maybe I don't give him unnecessary hope.

Jisung hugged me.  
,, Let's get to something more positive now. "

I raised my eyebrows.  
,, And that's what ? "

,, How is the little one ? " he put his hand on my tummy but did not touch it.  
,, I can ? "

I nodded and Jisung put his hand on his stomach.

,, She's kicking ! " he said in surprise.  
,, Why I don't know about it ? "

I chuckled.  
,, She started kicking when I was gone today. "

She started kicking right after I left Doyoung. I guess she knew it was her dad.

,, Wow. " Jisung was absolutely thrilled.  
,, Does it hurt ? "

I shook my head.  
,, Not yet, but when it will be her time, it will hurt like a pig. "

Jisung laughed at my expression.

,, But now it doesn't hurt. " I added.

Jisung nodded and stood up.  
,, Well I'll go. "

,, Okay. " the rest of the banana I put back to the bag.

It won't be good anymore, but it doesn't matter.

,, Will I see you tomorrow ? " I asked.

,, You bet. " he smiled.  
,, Goodbye, both of you. "

,, You too. "

Jisung left and I lay back. Within seconds, I fell into the realm of dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter !
> 
> Thank you for everything ♡

Two months passed like water and I was already in the ninth month.

Our acquaintance Kim Doyoung should also come today to check it here out and for some reason everyone should leave. I have absolutely no idea why.

God knows what Doyoung came up with. He probably didn't want to look at poor people or he was afraid they would steal something from him.

But Jisung wouldn't let me go, so as not to hurt myself outside, so it's just me and him right now. There is snow calamity outside and there is at least a little warmth inside.

Thanks to Jisung, I have an extra blanket and I'm wrapped up in ' my ' bed of hot cocoa, which I got from Jisung.

I really like that boy.

,, Good day. " I heard Jisung talking to a newcomer.

Doyoung is here.

I sat down and watched him and Jisung.

Doyoung ignored the blue hair and began to look around until he was looking at me.

,, Didn't I say no one should be here ? " he turned to Jisung.

,, Yes, but Taeil is in the ninth month of pregnancy. " he explained.  
,, I couldn't let him out in the cold, sir. He would hurt himself and the child, especially when it snows like this. "

Doyoung nodded.  
,, Did you say Taeil ? "

,, Yes. "

Doyoung nodded again and started walk to me.

Oh no...  
I really don't feel like talking to him now.

,, Taeil ? " he addressed me when he came to me.

,, Doyoung. " I stared at the ground so I wouldn't have to look at him.

,, Can I ? " he pointed to the bed.

I nodded and pressed the blanket closer.

,, What are you doing here ? " he asked.

,, I live here. " I told him in a tone as if it wasn' t clear.

,, I thought the money would be enough. "

,, Oh yes. " I sat down.  
,, I also had a job, but when the little one was bigger, my belly prevented me from working and I had to leave. "

Doyoung put his hand on my cheek and turned my head toward him.  
,, Why didn't you tell me about it ? "

,, Would that change anything ? " I raised an eyebrow.

He didn't answer, just looked me in the eye.

,, That is what I thought. " I snorted and put his hand off my face.

,, I'm sorry. " he muttered.

,, Sorry ? What exactly are you sorry about, Doyoung ? " I began to raise my voice.  
,, That you treated me like an asshole or that you treated me like an even bigger asshole when you found out I was expecting your baby ?! " I shouted at him.

,, Taeil, you shouldn't be so upset. " Doyoung warned me.

,, Suddenly you're worried about me ?! "

,, Taeil-

,, I don't want to hear your bullshit ! " I got up so I could walk away from him.

Unfortunately, a sharp pain hit me and if it weren't for Doyoung, I would fall.

,, What's happening ? " he asked, frightened, and laid me on the bed.  
,, Hey ! Boy ! " he called for Jisung.

,, His name is Jisung. " I growled after him.

Jisung was right with us.  
,, Is there something wrong ? Taeil ? " he knelt beside Doyoung and put his hand on my belly.  
,, It's time ? "

I nodded and grunted in pain.

,, We have to get him to the hospital. " Doyoung said.

,, That will be a problem. " Jisung said nervously.

,, What ?! " I said at the same time as Doyoung.

,, We won't get out. Snow piled up in front of our door and I tried to call to get it cleared, but no one answered. " he explained to us.

,, Not that. " I started to panic.  
,, Damn ! Oh shit ! " I squeezed the blanket tightly.

,, Jisung ? " Doyoung addressed the blue-haired.  
,, Call the hospital and tell them it's urgent and expect a newborn. "

Jisung nodded confusedly and ran to the cell room.

,, What are you doing, Doyoung ?! " I shouted at him as he started taking off my pants.

,, I need to know how many inches you're open. " he completely took off my pants, even with my boxers, and spread my legs.

,, I'm cold. " I crossed my arms over my chest to warm at least a little.

,, I'm sorry. " he threw a blanket over my legs.  
,, How long have you been in pain ? "

,, Since yesterday. " I muttered.  
,, Why ? "

,, Because the baby is on its way and I need you to push. "

,, What ! " I looked at him.  
,, I can't ! "

,, You have to. "

I started shaking my head furiously.  
,, I can't give birth here, Doyoung ! "

,, But you have nothing left, Taeil. " he stroked my leg.  
,, You don't want anything to happen to her. " he made eye contact with me.

,, I do not want. " I admitted.

Doyoung wanted to say something, but Jisung interrupted.

,, I explained everything to them. " he knelt beside me.  
,, He said he would get here as soon as possible, but it would take a long time to clear the snow. " he told us.  
,, I always said they couldn't bring the snow to us. I even put a sign there. " he complained.

,, Do not worry about it. " I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

,, But now you are in this situation. " a tear ran down his cheek.

,, It doesn"t matter. " I gave him a small smile to calm him down a little.  
,, Damn ! " I started pushing.

,, Jisung, go for hot water, scissors and some warm blankets. " Doyoung ordered him, so Jisung went immediately.

,, Doyoung..." I muttered.

,, I know, I know. " he stroked my leg again.  
,, But I need you to stay strong, right ? "

,, Uhm. " I nodded and pushed.

After some fifteen minutes, Jisung returned with everything Doyoung wanted. He knelt back towards me and grabbed my hand.

,, I already... " I pushed.  
,, I can't ! " I shouted.

,, A few more times and it will be over, I promise. " I heard Doyoung.  
,, And now push. "

,, They are already here. " Jisung stroked my hair with his free hand.  
,, They are trying to dig up the snow. "

,, I just can't ! " I squeezed his hand.

,, Taeil, now I need you to push as hard as you can. " Doyoung said.

,, What do you think I've been doing so far ?! Making tea ?! " I grunted through clenched teeth, but listened to Doyoung and pushed hard.

There was a child's cry in the shelter.

,, You did it, Taeil ! " Jisung shouted enthusiastically and smiled at me.

,, Here you go. " Doyoung handed her to me, wrapped in a blanket.

He put another blanket in front of both of us so that we could be as warm as possible.

,, Oh my god..." I exhaled, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
,, Hi darling. " I smiled wearily and, most of all, exhausted.

All I remember is that the rescuers came to us, and then darkness.

I woke up on the hospital bed.

The little girl was sleeping in the crib where Jisung was sleeping on chair, and Doyoung was sitting next to my bed, stroking my arm.

,, Hi. " he whispered.

,, Hi. " I replied.  
,, Is everything okay with the little one ? "

He nodded.  
,, Absolutely healthy. " he replied.  
,, And you too. "

I nodded and bit my lip.

,, Do you want to hold her ? " the black-haired stood up.

I just nodded again.

Doyoung carefully took the little one out of the crib and handed it to me.

There was a moment of silence between us until I broke it.  
,, Thank you. "

,, For what ? " he looked startled.

,, For helping me bring her into the world. " I stroked the little one on the cheek.

,, That was nothing. "

I turned my head to him.

,, I would do it again. " he added, looking at the little one. A smile played on his face.  
,, She is gorgeous. "

I nodded.  
,, Looks like you. "

,, But her nose is yours. " he laughed and I with him.  
,, Look... I'm sorry for what I said then. I didn't mean it that way. "

,, No ? It seemed pretty real to me. " I objected.

,, I wanted to drive you away because I wasn't sure how I felt about you. "

,, And how do you feel about me ? " I asked.

,, I love you. Both of you. "

Really... Did he really say I love you ?

,, Me too. " tears welled up in my eyes.

Doyoung smiled and hugged me carefully.

Well... I really didn't expect such an end.

But I'm not complaining at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos or commenting ♡♡
> 
> Love you ♡


End file.
